The purpose of this core unit is to utilize discarded vascular material at Brigham and Women's Hospital in order to provide primary human vascular cells for Projects 1, 2, and 3 as well as rat cardiomyocytes for Project 4. Through a dedicated cell culture technician, we will obtain human saphenous and human aortic tissue (excess tissue from orthotopic hear and Women's Hospital and provide cells to the projects at MIT; this will be much more efficient than individual procurement of tissues by investigators at MIT. Dr. Lee's laboratory is in the Thorn Research Building, attached to the main hospital building and allowing rapid access to these discarded tissues.